


Dive Right Into You

by we_are_the_story



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Au--College Kind of, Bondage, Dom Lance, Dominance/submission, Edging, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Freely Given Consent, I wanted to write what i wasn't finding, Keith is called a slut but he likes it, Keith is so in love with Lance, Kink, Lance is so in love with Keith, M/M, Mostly Smut, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Safe Words-All Green, Slight Humiliation Kink on Keith's part, Slight Spaking, Soft BDSM, Sub Keith, Teasing, This is my first time writing smut god i hope it's alright, behind the scenes aftercare, rough handling but Keith likes it, sex on a bed, so this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_the_story/pseuds/we_are_the_story
Summary: In the near silence of Lance’s bedroom Keith sighed, and pulled gently at the soft brown rope binding his wrists and forearms behind him, fingers resting on the small of his back. Less than a test of their strength and more to remind him of their presence, Keith swallowed thickly. He turned onto his right cheek, hooded gaze landing on the glowing green numbers of the beach themed digital clock Lance insisted on buying a couple of months ago. It was 9:39pm, and Lance had been gone for 27 minutes.





	Dive Right Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Voltron: Legendary Defender fanfic I’ve posted, and also my first smut fic so I’m kinda excited to see how you guys respond. 
> 
> If there are any spelling errors or grammar errors, they are all mine because I didn’t get someone to Beta it for me cause I’m lazy. So, if you see anything just mention it and I’ll make sure I fix it, don’t be afraid.
> 
> And if you want to give a mean comment, I don’t care. You don’t matter to me.
> 
> If you want to leave a nice comment I will love you forever and smile randomly when I think of those nice comments.

Nose buried in the soft white linen of Lance’s bed sheets, Keith could smell the faint trace of chlorine and conditioner, a smell so Lance he breathed deeper, eyes fluttering. Lance’s citrus fabric softener was evident even buried under a night of Lance sleeping in it. Keith flushed at the familiarity of those smells. He was in Lance’s bed, naked, and alone. For the moment.

In the near silence of Lance’s bedroom Keith sighed, and pulled gently at the soft brown rope binding his wrists and forearms behind him, fingers resting on the small of his back. Less than a test of their strength and more to remind him of their presence, Keith swallowed thickly. He turned onto his right cheek, hooded gaze landing on the glowing green numbers of the beach themed digital clock Lance insisted on buying a couple of months ago. It was 9:39pm, and Lance had been gone for 27 minutes.

Keith bit into his bottom lip and rolled his shoulders, the bonds pulling taught.

“Damnit,” Keith whispered, voice almost hoarse.

The ropes around his ankles didn’t give much slack, either, legs barely lifting a couple of centimetres off the mattress before stopping. Keith turned his head the other way to stare at the light blue wall covered in photographs of Lance’s friends. It would have been unnerving, but Keith just found himself smiling faintly, remembering Lance’s vivid conversations about the people smiling at the lens, even if he’d only met them once.

Keith’s eyes flickered as he shifted, the head of his cock catching on the sheets and he gasped. It was a testament to how desperate he’d become from the hours of edging Lance had made him suffer through, that he was still hard after almost thirty minutes of staring at the still wide-open door, the cold air conditioning blowing a constant stream onto the mess of lube Lance had made while fingering him. Even now the muscles in his ass fluttered at the memory.

He didn’t dare grind into the mattress and flexed his legs again, concentrating on the rope going taught and relaxing with every movement, heat growing heavier in his stomach. He groaned and ground the sheet between his teeth to muffle the noise.

Lance had left him here, desperate and shaking with no more than a wet kiss to the flush on the back of his neck, and the thought that he could have forgotten about him and walked out the apartment made his mind blank. That he might be strolling along the streets or chatting animatedly to his neighbour with those dexterous hands, forgetting where they’d been just moments before made Keith want to rut his hips against the sheets, want to drag his cock beneath him, made him want to fuck himself with his own fingers, tilt his head backwards and _come._

He fought off the urge to do so then, and tugged harder with his feet, his knees digging into the mattress.

Too busy fighting the tears pulling in his eyes again, he didn’t notice footsteps stopping just at the threshold.

“Lance _,”_ he croaked.

Keith wasn’t sure if he’d even said Lance’s name right, or if was simply a parody. It was a breath against the sheets, a familiar sound on his lips, a burst of hot air from his lungs as he remembered to breathe. His butchering was nothing like the man himself, able to charm a room in five minutes. Keith knew nothing about winning people over, too unfamiliar with idle chatter, too uncomfortable with strangers touching him or making assumptions or asking questions they didn’t have the right to have an answer to.

But Lance had taken his time to know Keith, know what made him angry and sad, knew what brought a smile to his face and what caused him to barricade himself in his room for days. Lance had fought hard to see Keith vulnerable, and so Keith opened his heart.

Keith chocked on his tears. “Lance, _please—”_

“It’s okay, kitten.”

Lance’s tenor was a comfort and a catalyst, a kindness and a warning. It snapped through Keith like a whip and he turned his head, neck cracking. It was familiar, yet unknown.

Keith’s legs kicked out before being halted by the rope and he let loose a whine, unable to stop it. Lance was right there, staring at him with hungry eyes and a wide grin, clothing still completely on, his boots discarded somewhere next to the bed.

“Look at you, sweetheart,” Lance crooned, strolling across the room as though it were a park. “You’re so pretty for me.”

Lance stroked his hand along Keith’s arm and over the ropes before ghosting over his hands and settling on the swell of his ass.

Keith arched his back and cocked his hips up, but Lance just laughed.

“Damnit, Lance!” he hissed, eyes squeezing shut. “ _Please,_ Lance. God why do you have to be such a fucking tease?”

Lance tilted his head, grin still fixed in place, and tapped a mindless rhythm into the soft flesh, watching the skin ripple. His eyes trailed upward, arousal churning at the bruises and redness littering Keith’s skin, still there from his earlier work. His own mouth still felt raw from how much he had bit and sucked and licked at Keith’s pale skin. The flush that had begun at Keith’s cheeks had expanded to his neck and shoulders.

“Because you love it,” he said eventually, fingers making patterns as they continued down his leg, and back up. Lance’s grin widened as gooseflesh shuddered over Keith’s skin, hairs raising. “Tell me you love it.”

Keith sobbed out a breath, taught muscles crumbling in the wake of Lance’s soft command.

“I—I— _Lance.”_

Lance leaned over, mouth right to Keith’s ear and grabbed a handful of Keith’s hair. He squeezed his fist enough for him to feel it before pulling slightly and Keith’s head went with it. _“Tell me you love it,”_ Lance whispered.

Keith meowed, fingers twitching at his back. “I love it!”

“What do you love?”

“I love when you tease me,” Keith cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Of course you do,” Lance said, and release his hair. “You know what _I_ love?”

Keith whined as Lance dragged his fingers in the lube, cheeks clenching at the sensitivity, hole twitching in anticipation.

“I love how _responsive_ you are,” Lance said, licking his lips. He circled Keith’s pucker with his thumb and pushed lightly. “I love how easily you let me in. I love how you listen you me. I love how you don’t come until I let you. I love how patient you are for your reward. I love you pretty you are when you cry. I love how pretty you are spread out for me. I love how your entire body twitches when I do something you like.”

Lance knelt onto the bed, sifting around to settle between Keith’s legs. He tapped and prodded and stroked Keith, listening to the impatient whines Keith involuntarily let out, feeling how he clenched with every touch against his hole, desperate and wanting for something to be inside him, even if it was just the tip of his finger.

“I love how eager you are for me,” he breathed. “I love how prettily you beg for me. I love how you look at me, as if I am the only one in this world you can give you what you want. As if I am the only one who can satisfy you.”

“Oh, god,” Keith panted, hips shuddering, cock trapped and sensitive and too hard between himself and the damp sheets. “You _are!_ Lance, you _are! Fuck,_ you give me everything!”

Lance slowed, brows furrowing. “Um. . .”

Keith didn’t seem to notice the slip and shuddered, arching his back into Lance’s hand, trying to get more contact, more friction. “Lance, _please, please._ I need—I can’t— _fuck.”_

Deciding to just talk about it later, Lance settled in, and slid one finger down to the hilt. He almost groaned at the tight, wet heat, despite the hours of stretching, and pushed his own hand to his throbbing member in an effort to strive his own orgasm off. “Relax, Kitten,” Lance teased. “It’s just my finger.”

Lance smirked. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and curled his finger _just so--_

“ _Fuh—huck,”_ Keith screamed, abbs clenching hard, his cock pulsing with the need to come. “Oh my god, oh my _god_.”

Lance brushed the pad of his finger back over Keith’s prostate on its exit and wriggled a second finger in with the first on its return. “Two fingers again, baby,” he said. “You gotta relax.”

Keith sobbed, mouth drooling saliva onto the already damn sheets, loud moans muffled but evidently those of someone desperately on edge.

Raising his eyebrow, Lance turned his fingers away from the nub inside Keith and said, “You’re already close, Kitten? That was fast.”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Keith gasped. “So close. I wanna come. Lance, I wanna _come. Please, please, please_ I gotta come. I gotta—No!”

Lance dragged his wet fingers down to Keith’s balls, stroking them with gentle touches. “But I don’t want you to come, honey.”

“But I _want to,”_ Keith moaned, rolling his hips.

Lance lunged, fingers wet with lube wrapping around the rope binding Keith’s arms together, and wrenched Keith’s whole chest off the mattress. “Don’t you _dare,”_ Lance hissed, other hand grabbing onto his hair and pulling tight. “I said I don’t want you do come yet.”

Keith’s mouth hung open on a wordless moan, dick twitching at the roughness. “S-so—”

“Shut up,” he growled, tugging harder at both rope and hair. “You don’t get to talk.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Keith cried. “I won’t do it again, please Lance. I promise I won’t—”

Lance made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and shoved Keith’s face down, arms and shoulders forced backwards. The strain was evident in his back. “What did I just say, Kogane?”

Keith struggled to pull in enough air to answer, but in his silence Lance’s heat left him suddenly and Keith wheezed on nothing, his toed curling into the sheets and grabbing hold.

“ _Don’t pull those sheets out,”_ Lance said, grabbing at his ankle and squeezing hard enough that when he let go, the white discolouration lingered for a while after. “Why are you so worked up, huh?”

Keith bit his tongue and shuddered, thighs squeezing together, knees not quite touching.

“You look so silly trying to cross your legs, darling,” Lance murmured.

Keith didn’t reply, but relaxed.

Lance tsked. “So, now you stay silent?”

He trailed his fingers over the fine hairs on Keith’s arm until he reached the darkest bruise at the pulse in his neck, and dug his nail in.

Keith remained silent and tried to simply feel the sharp ache sending shoots of pleasure straight to the rolling waves in his belly, instead of Lance who was hell bent on destroying him tonight.

“Good boy,” Lance murmured. “Keeping silent for me.”

He moved his hand back down to where Keith really wanted him. The slick around his hole eased the way as Lance immediately plunged three fingers right the last knuckle. “I don’t want you making any noises until I say you can, okay?”

Keith clenched his fingers into tight fists and nodded, teeth grinding, thoughts cloudy.

“Good, kitten.”

Lance began fingering him, curling and twisting his fingers, pulling and pushing into Keith’s heat, and with every twitch, with every flinch and curled toe, Lance increased the tempo, watching each movement, each kick of the feet, every thrashing head. He continued until Keith’s whole body tensed up, and quickly removed his fingers.

He smacked the soft flesh of Keith’s thigh. “I don’t want you moving too much either. You’re better than this.”

Keith didn’t know if he _was_ better than this. Lance had never edged him so much or left him for half an hour in the middle of it all. Lance had never commandeered so much, always letting Keith have some control over what Lance did, but now, as Lance waited for Keith to come back down from the edge, Keith wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold on next time.

“You can do it, Kitten,” Lance murmured, nails dragging down his thighs hard enough to leave red marks. “I know you can. Just two more.”

Lance grabbed the bottle of lube from next to Keith’s hip and poured some more on his fingers before chucking it back. Keith waited with a held breath for Lance’ fingers to touch him again, but after ten counts of his aching heart, he heard Lance sigh.

“Maybe I should leave you here another half hour.”

Keith’s toes curled, hoping that by remaining silent Lance would stay and do what he promised a week ago. That he’d have the best orgasm of his life, and that Keith would be ruined for anyone else.

But Lance had ruined anyone else for Keith a long time ago.

“Didn’t like that thought, baby?” Lance cooed, leaning down to bite at the skin of Keith’s ass. “You don’t want me to leave you desperate for my fingers? You’re such a slut for it, Keith. You want my fingers in your ass again, baby?”

He was being so _good_ for Lance. He hadn’t made a sound since Lance told him to be quiet.

He had been _good._

“I want you to keep staying still,” he heard Lance continue. “But you can make all the noises you want.”

And Lance’s almost overly slick fingers entered him again, this time completely avoiding his prostate, knowing Keith really wouldn’t be able to hold it back if he even brushed it.

Keith _moaned,_ gurgling on the spit pooled in his mouth.

“Do you like getting your asshole fucked, Kitten?” Lance teased, slicked fingers prodding mercilessly.

“Lance, please,” Keith begged, struggling to keep still, wanting to rut backwards against Lance’s long fingers in an effort to get them inside his ass yesterday. “I do, I do, I do. Fuck me, please!”

“I’ll fuck you when _I’m_ ready, baby,” Lance said slowly, spreading his fingers as he dragged them out, in awe at how Keith’s ass stretched to accommodate the extra space between his fingers and trailed them down to Keith’s balls, drawn up tight. “You don’t get to decide.”

Keith _whined_ , but Lance just ignored it and traced his finger slowly along every sensitive part of Keith without pause. He hummed after a while and said, “Alright, you can move anything, but—”

Immediately, Keith arched his ass up and rutted back into Lance’s hand.

The warm pressure of Lance’s hand slammed Keith’s hips back towards the bed. He continued in the soft voice he had been using for the last five minutes, “But I don’t want you making any noise.”

Keith whimpered quietly before going silent, eyes falling shut against the feeling of Lance’s hands on his hips and around his entrance. Keith struggled against his hold and found he couldn’t move any more than he had before.

The constant switch of not being able to make any noises and not being able to move make the blood in his cock, trapped between his soft stomach and the linen, ache with a burning intensity. Keith didn’t know he’d enjoy giving up this control over his body so much until now, when Lance had his hips trapped against the bed. His fingers were barely tracing over where Keith really wanted them, and he was almost ashamed of how aroused it made him.

Lance kissed the twitching muscles in Keith’s back, and then the flesh where his spine met the swell of his ass. His voice was guttural, “You’re such a good boy for me, sweetheart. You can stay quiet for a little longer, can’t you?”

Despite the agony between his legs, the tingling goose bumps covering his skin, and the heat carousing through his veins, he thought dimly that he might be able to come just like this. Spread out with Lance’s hungry eyes looking where he pleases, touching him when and where he wants, _Lance_ deciding that Keith can and cannot handle, deciding when he can and cannot come. He felt invincible.

The thought he could face the world. _Yes, I can do this. If Lance is with me I can do anything._

And suddenly, all the tension released from his body as he allowed himself to drown.

The unrelenting twitching in his fingers and legs suddenly stop, toes unfurling, brain unwinding.

Lance must have noticed the change because he’s pausing in his ministrations, taking his fingers away and stoking Keith’s spine, tracing the ridges of bone that sticks out probably more than they should, but Keith had always been thin.

“Keith?” Lance prodded, leaning over his back. “You alright?”

Keith blinked slowly and turned his head, eyes unfocused and glazed, but he didn’t speak.

Lance frowned. “Keith? Kitten? You can talk, babe. Tell me what’s wrong,” he murmured quietly, rubbing his thumb against Keith’s flushed red cheek.

“Please,” Keith breathed. “Please, _Lance_. I—”

His eyes shuttered closed as he focused on the heat pressed against his back, all Lance.

Surrounded and consumed by all Lance will and can be, he knows he’s safe.

“What’s your colour, baby?” Lance asked, unrelenting in his tenderness.

Keith almost missed the question, but his ears caught the last couple of words and his eyes fluttered open into the deep blue depths of Lance’s. The reminder that Lance was an ocean and Keith was nothing more than a deep-sea diver at the hands of all that the sea entailed. Yet, he could leave whenever he wished.

“ _Green,”_ Keith whispered.

Lance asked, “Are you sure, baby?”

Keith mustered up the last dregs of his energy and nodded, just once, no more than a tilt of his head, but it was enough to get the message across because Lance chuckled. It was a deep, raspy laugh, as if that was the last barrier and he would now unleash everything he’d planned. Keith had no doubt it would leave him reeling, remembering the moment. Recalling the heat with every twinge in his muscle. And with every grin Lance threw freely at others or himself, he would feel that familiar curling deep in his gut and be reminded of rain, and the crack of thunder.

It would remind him of letting go.

Lance returned, and Keith shuddered against the hot hand against his hip before moaning as the tip of Lance’s finger pushed against the lax muscle and slipped in to the last knuckle.

Keith whined, thigh muscles tensing and relaxing like an eye twitch. The pressure against the ring of muscle was a relief; the aching anticipation curling in his gut and straining in his cock wavered and he could concentrate instead on pulling in proper gulps of air and focus in on the feeling of Lance’s long dextrous finger pushing against his tight walls.

“No noises,” Lance murmured quietly, pressing wet kisses against the small of Keith’s back. “Movement is allowed, though, kitten.”

Keith halted the drawn-out moans that seemed to effortlessly tumble from deep in his throat and panted open mouthed, drool dampening his chin. He tried to keep still too, maybe that would make Lance go faster, to stop the teasing, but Lance just wriggled his finger and avoided his prostate.

Lance petted Keith’s hair away from his face with his free hand. “You’re doing so well. I can’t believe how well you’re doing tonight, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

Frustrated at the lack of progress, Keith rutted backwards into Lance’s hand and choked as his cock dragged against the sheets, leaving him breathless. Keith couldn’t move much, but the humiliation of jerking against the restraints around his ankles was enough to urge him on, know the embarrassment of trying and failing to chase his pleasure was making both of them lose their minds.

The hand stoking his hair drew away.

“You’re such a slut for it, Keith,” Lance crowed, curling his finger and massaging Keith’s warm walls, but determinedly avoiding even glancing the nub that was so _close_. “Rutting against me like some animal chasing its instincts. And you’re so quiet when I tell you. Do you like taking orders, Keith? Do you like me controlling what you do here, with you on my finger?”

Keith startled as he felt Lance’s left-hand touch his thigh, and swallowed the whine as Lance shifted around so his face was right near Keith’s ass, staring at how Keith’s hole twitched with every movement of his finger. Slowly, torturously, Lance withdrew his finger to the first knuckle and pushed back in, going with Keith’s almost panicked jerks. No matter how hard with was trying, he would get nothing more than what Lance wanted to give to him.

Humming, Lance twisted and fucked his finger into Keith with a focus that would rival that of his focus for the gun range, fascinated by the slick squelch that echoed into the near quiet room, not quite drowning out the hum of the air conditioner attached to the wall.

Keith couldn’t think, the heat of Lance everywhere burning any thought that might find itself at the forefront of his mind, loosing himself in the feeling of dragging his arousal against the mattress, the head leaking pre-come.

The familiar feeling made itself known, slowly, and then all at once.

Keith’s movements became erratic, and then—

Lance pushed his hand between the mattress and Keith’s torso to wrap his hand around Keith’s balls and shaft, stopping the orgasm in its tracks.

Keith arched, mouth unhinging as he fought the frustrated noises that wanted to tell Lance exactly what he thought about the denial, but Lance had not said he could talk.

And Keith was a good boy.

Lance grinned wickedly. “ _Good boy.”_

Yeah.

“Okay you can talk,” he said after a minute of holding Keith, literally, by the balls.

“ _Fucking asshole.”_ Keith’s head lolled to the other side.

“That’s the idea, sweet cheeks.” He illustrated the words with a loud smack to Keith’s ass, before dipping his fingers back in. He removed his other hand from Keith’s cock.

“ _Why,”_ Keith whined. “Can’t you just—”

“Nope,” Lance replied cheekily and removed his finger a second later, only to slide in a second along with the first. Two fingers for the seventeenth time since six o’clock.

Keith groaned, shoving his face deeper into the mattress. “ _Fuuuck.”_

“Mmm,” Lance hummed, scissoring his fingers, making sure to pull at the relaxed muscle hugging his fingers in a tight grip. “You _like_ it, though,” he continued. “You get off on me controlling your orgasms. I get to come whenever I want, but you—”

Lance curled his finger just so and Keith swore again, bucking without thinking.

The fingers pushed harder. “Don’t fucking move.”

Keith sobbed out, “Sorry. I’m sorry. Fuck.”

Lance waited a moment, and, satisfied that Keith would remain still, continued his relentless tirade on Keith’s prostate. “I expect you to tell me when you’re going to come, Kitten.”

“Yes, okay, okay,” he replied, slurring slightly, and swallowed the saliva pooling under his tongue.

Lance pursed his lips as he fought his own urge to rut off into the mattress and worked his fingers inside Keith just how Lance knew he liked it. He twisted his wrist and rubbed his thumb against the sensitive skin above his ass, pointer and middle finger still scissoring and constantly brushing the nub inside him.

“Lance, _Lance,”_ Keith bit out. “I’m gonna—fuck, please let me come, please.”

Lance smirked. “No,” he said, before completely withdrawing his fingers and stepping from the bed entirely.

“ _Please,”_ Keith moaned.

“Nuhuh, Keithy-Keith,” Lance tutted, dragging his slick fingers from Keith’s neck to his tail bone, leaving a shiny trail along his pale skin. Goose bumps flickered into existence immediately and Keith visibly shivered while curse words cracked through his lips bitten red raw. “No coming for you, unless I say you can.”

“I know,” Keith said, fidgeting. “I won’t,” he said.

Lance smiled down at Keith’s flushed face, and trailed his eyes down to his bound wrists, his ass, and his still trembling legs. He licked his lips and bend over to press a soft kiss to where his thigh met his ass, before stepping back and walking out the room.

He made sure to stroll casually out of sight.

And immediately shoved his hand into his pants to get some relief for his own arousal. Keith might not have seen the evidence in his jeans, but he knew Keith knew Lance was just as affected by the dominance as Keith was, despite being the one to give the ‘punishment.’

Lance bit into his palm and leant against the free wall next to the fridge, concentrating on the strange noises it made to keep the curling in his gut from overtaking him.

They were meant to go shopping this weekend, but they hadn’t had time, with college taking up most of their lives, and their apparent inability to prioritize eating over having a great time exploring their. . .whatever they had going on.

Lance tried not to listen to the soft meowling coming from the bedroom as Keith came down from the almost-orgasm Lance had edged him to.

Keith was good for him. Lance knew that well enough to hate the idea of Keith not loving him. He hated it so much he sometimes had nightmares about the prospect, even if Keith always reassured him that while Lance sometimes kept talking even when Keith had reached the end of his tether, Keith still found him oddly charming and loyal.

And he’d seen Keith lie enough times to know that he wasn’t.

Lance chuckled quietly beneath Keith’s now fading noises and sighed. Why was he thinking about this now? When Keith had allowed him the honour of bringing him the edge over and over again until Lance himself was satisfied?

Turning his head towards the digital clock on the oven across the other side of the kitchen, Lance squinted and realised it had been ten minutes already.

He stood straight and strolled back into Keith’s views, smirk already in place.

Lance saw that Keith hadn’t shifted much-- _good boy_ , he thought lowly—but had turned his head towards the door and twisted his fingers up enough to look like it hurt.

“Relax your hands, baby,” Lance said instantly, reaching the bed and used his own hands to coax the tense fingers to unwind. “You’re not facing a tribunal.”

Keith didn’t laugh, but whined at nothing, eyes squinting, mouth turning down at the sides.

“Ready for more?” Lance asked innocently and grinned when Keith shook his head slowly.

There was enough lube to slip three fingers in immediately, listening as Keith’s response was to sob out gibberish for the amount of sense it made. “On a scale of one to coming right now, where are you at?” Lance asked.

It took Keith a moment to process the question but answered with a whimper. “Six.”

Lance thought for a moment.

“Alright,” he said in a tone that Keith really didn’t like. “I want you to hold off from coming for ten seconds once I’ve gotten you to the edge.”

Keith shook his head, “No, Lance I can’t—”

“Yes, you can,” Lance said, no room for argument.

Lance fucked slowly into Keith, pulling on his rim with a thoughtless hum.

Keith shoved his face further into the mattress and groaned as he fought off the urge to come.

“You can do whatever, baby,” Lance crooned, and held onto Keith as he used the leverage of his chest to shove his ass off the mattress. “But don’t come.”

“Oh, God,” Keith whined, bucking and twisting with each movement on his prostate. “Lance, I won’t—I can’t do it!”

He didn’t respond and continued to ride Keith along the edge of coming.

Keith’s ass seized around Lance’s fingers and he frowned. “You’re there already?” he said and began counting in his head.

He worked in silence as Keith screamed, and fought against the wave crashing over him, ignoring his own erection as he watched Keith struggle with everything he had not to come.

“. . .Eight, nine, ten,” Lance intoned, and drew away.

Keith’s chest heaved, and Lance lifted his eyes to watch his back as it rose and fell, the muscles twitching and straining with the effort to force away the want to come.

“You’re so pretty,” Lance croaked, his stern control over his own voice and body breaking suddenly. “God, and you’re mine. Fuck.”

Keith didn’t seem to notice, too busy feeling the cresting waves fall back into nothing. He squirmed against the mattress, hips bucking into the sheets and Lance fought a smile.

“You did such a good job, Kitten,” Lance praised. “I am so proud of you.”

Keith panted wordlessly.

Lance quietly stood from the bed and removed his jeans, palming his straining cock a few times at the delectable sight Keith made. He climbed back, his palm slotting neatly between Keith’s hips and the bed to pull him up to his knees, ass presented like a newly discovered artwork.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Lance murmured, kneeling between Keith’s legs. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Please,” he whined, ass moving back and knocking into Lance’s length. “I want it. I want your cock.”

“You’re going have it, just be patient.”

Lance pressed the head of his cock against Keith’s entrance and pushed gently until the tip popped in, grinning as Keith moaned into the mattress. His ass tightened and squeezed Lance, trying to suck him in deeper. Lance’s fingers dug dents into the soft tissue of Keith’s ass as he forced him to stay still.

Slowly, Lance pushed forwards, grinning as Keith moaned shamelessly.

There was something satisfying about watching his dick disappear into Keith’s ass, lube squelching and oozing away from the intrusion.

The bedroom was silent as Keith gasped wordlessly and Lance bit his lip to hide the smirk, finding it strangely funny.

“You alright there, babe?” Lance teased, leaning over and whispering into the shell of his ear.

Keith tilted his head back and nodded jerkily.

Lance bottomed out and groaned at the encompassing feeling of Keith’s walls pushing on the soft skin of his arousal. He reached out his hand and wound his fingers in the silky black strands of Keith’s hair, pulling hard and chucked lowly as Keith’s ass spasmed. Keith whimpered, thighs tensing.

“You ready?” Lance murmured into his neck.

Keith gasped, sobbed. “Yes,” he said, voice cracking.

Lance mouthed at Keith’s neck and rolled his hips, his groan low and deep at the pressure surrounding him. “You can come when I say, but I’m not going to stop if I haven’t.”

“Okay,” Keith whimpered.

Lance thrust, hips smacking against Keith’s thighs and Lance grinned.

“You have such,” Lance grunted, lifting his shirt to watch Keith’s hole swallow his cock. “A _nice_ ass, baby.”

Keith moaned shamelessly, ass clenching, and Lance groaned at the sight of Keith’s ass rippling with every thrust of Lance’s cock. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck—”_ Keith screamed, orgasm building, fingers wringing together, chest heaving off the mattress, legs trying to close on the relentless thrusting but being stopped by the ropes around his ankles.

Lance pulled Keith upright, restrained hands awkwardly trapped between them, one hand wrapped around his belly, the other grabbing at his throat, fingers digging.

Keith fucking _spasmed,_ and _screamed,_ voice hoarse from the hand around his throat.

“ _Come,”_ Lance breathed into his ear.

The scream stopped, caught somewhere between his lungs and his mouth, his entire body locking up, muscles clenched, ass throbbing where it wrapped around Lance’s member and Lance watched with a grin over Keith’s shoulder and down towards his—wow—near purple cock explode, white come splattering close to the damp spot where Keith had been drooling. Once, twice, three times, four, all landing where Keith had been just moments before.

Lance gasped unwillingly, staving off his own orgasm as Keith’s head rolled onto Lance’s shoulder, completely out of it, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“Keith,” Lance panted. “Keith, I’m gonna come, baby. I’m gonna fill you up, Kitten. You want my come?”

“ _Yes.”_ Keith hardly sounded aware, but the nails digging into his own belly told him that he was aware enough to stop if he didn’t want it.

“That’s it baby, it’s alright— _fuck, fuck—_ You did so good for me—”

Lance clutched harder at Keith’s torso, the hand around Keith’s neck moving to his shoulder so Lance wouldn’t choke him, and thrust again, again, again.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Lance’s voice broke as he stilled, that wave breaking, and crashing over everything Lance was aware of. “ _Keith, baby—”_

Keith whimpered in his ear and Lance fell forwards, chest heaving, making sure he didn’t crush Keith in the process.

For a moment the bedroom was filled with only gasping breaths and gulping throats, struggling to pull themselves back into reality.

Slowly, eventually, Lance began kissing at Keith’s neck and murmuring praises.

“You did so good. I’m so happy. God, I love you.”

Keith stirred. “If you don’t move me out of my own come, I’m going to break up with you.”

Lance laughed. “Alright, give me a sec.”

He leaned back and, fingers still trembling, began to unwind the soft brown rope from Keith’s wrists and arms, pulling and tugging until he could dump it over the side of the bed. Next, he untangled the ropes at his ankles and gently massaged the slight redness, kissing it softly, mumbling mindlessly.

Keith rolled over and brought his arm over his face. “Oh, my God, Lance.”

“What?” he asked, worriedly, hands petting at any stretch of skin. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“ _No,_ Lance,” Keith said.

“You liked it?”

Keith dropped his arm and stared down at Lance, eyes still watering. Lance looked worried, lip between his teeth, eyes flicking up and down Keith’s body. Lance stroked Keith’s trembling thighs, thumbs rubbing circles.

“ _Yes,_ Lance.”

Lance’s grin was blinding, eyes shiny with glee.

Keith realised then, that Lance was an ocean. A chorus of ups and downs, crescendos and diminuendos, a curling mess of noise and silence, static and motionless. He was a familiarity, and something Keith had never known. He was love and gentleness, a hand to hold and a life to live with and amongst.

Lance was an ocean Keith had tested first with his toes, touching the water as it kissed the sand, the sea frothing. Cool as the air was warm, soothing as the beach was not, Keith had waded to his ankles and felt anxiety, fear, uncertainty. Here he was with a noodle between his legs, a donut around his waist, a life jacket cinched around his ribs, colourful floaties around his biceps, goggles over his eyes, earplugs in his ears and a swim cap securing his hair into place, yet the ocean terrified him.

Unknown to him, Lance met his hesitance with assurance, his fear with certainty, his anxiety with affection. Hugs from nowhere, smiles from across the room, laughter at his hesitant jokes.

Keith had walked further into what Lance was, the comfort surrounding him, the sense that he belonged by his side evident in the way Lance made way for him in his life, setting aside a drawer, buying him a toothbrush, cooking him food when Keith couldn’t get out of bed.

The ocean that was Lance became familiar, his personality something Keith wanted to drown in.

And so, as he walked slowly, surely, felt his heart thumping in his chest, felt the water crawl towards his hips, he removed the first safety net. He would return the touches. He would lean his head against Lance’s shoulder while they watched Netflix. He would wrap his arms around Lance when he wanted to. He would smile without prompting.

Further he walked, until he was there, with his goggles and up to his neck in nothing but who Lance was and ever could ever be. And he dived. He dived as far as he could and wouldn’t surface unless the ocean wanted him to leave.

“I love you so much,” Keith whispered, thudding his head back.

He felt more than saw Lance stutter in his movements, before Lance’s grinning face hovered over him.

“Aww, _babe!”_ Lance giggled. “I absolutely love you, too.”

Keith smiled and wrapped his aching legs around Lances waist before rolling them right off the bed.

“ _Keith!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comment and/or Kudos! And if you’re on a fanfic binge, don’t forget to comment on other’s. too, I’m sure they’d really appreciate it.


End file.
